Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. She is best friends with Danny and Tucker and works alongside them to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. She is also the main love interest of Danny Phantom. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Sam are best friends having known each other since childhood. They share an extremely strong and close friendship, possibly even closer and stronger than Danny's friendship with Tucker as Sam was the person who encouraged Danny to enter the Fenton Potal, thus giving him his powers. While in the beginning, Danny wanted to return to being normal, unhappy with his situation, Sam encouraged Danny to instead embrace his powers assuring they make him unique. Since then, Sam alongside Tucker helps Danny to keep his powers and secret identity as Danny Phantom a secret from everyone while helping him to defend Amity Park from ghost attacks. However, Danny and Sam are known to have their differences and issues that can sometimes lead to trouble, but despite any troubles or difficulties between them, they are always willing to help whenever they can. Prior to Danny and Sam realizing their true romantic feelings for one another, everyone around them, family, friends, enemies etc, they immediately realized their romantic feelings and constantly refer them as a couple or boyfriend/girlfriend respectively. Originally whenever anyone called Danny and Sam a couple, both denied having any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever. However, slowly as the series progresses, Sam and Danny both come to realize how they truly feel and begin to deeply fall in love as the series further progresses. Danny and Sam have also shared several kisses known as Fake Out, Make Outs to avoid situations that could trouble or endanger them, allowing the people viewing them to be distracted. Despite the kisses, Sam and Danny continue to deny their true feelings. Sam was the first to realize her true feelings for Danny as she admires his bravery and courageous actions, especially his most heroic moments, making her feelings for him grow even more stronger than before. Sam also finds Danny very attractive as she secretly admires Danny and tries her best to hide her feelings, not wanting Danny to notice as shown in Fanning with Flames and Memory Blank. She is also known to be extremely jealous when Danny shows interest in other girls, particularly Paulina and Valerie. However, while Sam displays her jealously, she remains shy and nervous, and thus is unable to have the courage to confess to Danny her true feelings for him even in some of the most dire situations where Danny's life is in extreme danger such as Reign Storm. Originally, Danny was somewhat unaware of his true feelings towards Sam due to his romantic interest in Paulina and later Valerie Grey, but eventually comes to realize how he truly feels about her. Danny is also shown to be very jealous whenever Sam shows interest in other guys such as when she began a brief romantic relationship with exchange student Gregor. Danny and Sam's love for each other is further proven to be truly and really strong as during the first season finale, Control Freaks, Danny was able to break free of his mind control to save Sam's life. They are also shown to almost constantly blush around each other during some of their most romantic moments together such as holding hands or hugging. However, despite both of them finally and fully acknowledging their mutual romantic feelings for each other, both Danny and Sam are nervous and shy when expressing how they actually feel. In regards to working together to hunt down and capture ghosts who invade Amity Park, Danny and Sam make a great team, always looking out for each other and helping in any way they can. Sam is good at both combat and research to ghosts weaknesses such as when she provided Danny with important information in regards to controlling the Reality Gaunlet in Reality Trip. Danny and Sam are also both very protective of each other as Sam is worried for Danny's safety and Danny always saves Sam whenever she is in any danger or kidnapped. In the final season of the series, Danny and Sam grow more closer and their feelings become more stronger as proven in several episodes, especially in Frightmare when they both had the same dream about being a couple and nearly sharing a kiss. Danny and Sam's romantic feelings begin to emerge more and they make more attempts and efforts to reveal how they actually truly feel about each other. Gregor Gregor was briefly Sam's love interest in Double Cross My Heart. Gallery S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png Danny with Sam and Tucker.jpg S01e11 Danny and Sam blushing.png S01e02 Danny and Sam at the dance.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg Danny and Sam 99220220.jpg Danny and Sam maxresdefault.jpg Danny-and-Sam-danny-phantom-18875003-446-334.jpg Maxresdsjsjefault.jpg 719d4926e091b61d22d2322895ab2465.jpg Danny and Sam 804232443.jpg Danny and Sam 78360581.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2292922.jpg Danny and Sam 928293900.jpg Danny Fenton first hypnotized.png Danny and Sam 29392819.jpg Danny Fenton locked Mr. Lancer in the closet.png Sam Manson sniffing.png Tumblr mjm3bj4Dta1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjm4n3vQCy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr miy7dyl2Zs1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmltdtR1nS1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkwibidhDk1raft3zo1 1280.jpg 17800226 622153517988103 8869553889310854786 n.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hqdefaussult.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hqdefault.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fennton blushing.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 29299303.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson slow dance.png Danny and Sam 990029221.jpg Tumblr mjxl8lJz3b1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mnuow3RASc1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2929200211.jpg Episodes-danny-phantom-fan-club-23003415-184-274.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 229292930.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 19929232.png 993251219631925377.gif Tumblr mo7rw1CrUE1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpamsbZFzD1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr muq27i8leO1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvtdotu3vy1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5mtkuo4Jk1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr naiw45rSrF1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni33moJyAt1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr me2aw2JAO11raft3zo1 500.jpg 292920020232.jpg Tumblr mc6dr75CUX1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrzlmuRxCg1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrzlmuRxCg1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnuow3RASc1raft3zo1 1280.jpg 15803481 1753285608332115 631709175784669184 n.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 58871144081.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 25841530297223.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton glow.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 113189901280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 46081431400.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 11911311280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 441224500.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 251811280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 91224500.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541151280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541141280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541131280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541111280.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 409111280.png Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 3161400.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 3838939393.jpg Danny Fenton Sam Manson and Tucker Foley 541121280.jpg Sam Manson Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley 731311280.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson together kiwileescipio-d7mmvs4.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 43564821754.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Fanning the flames 24.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 4177396468160.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Hold Onto Me Tight.jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (25).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (24).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (23).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (22).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (21).png Danny & Sam FanArt (20).png Danny & Sam FanArt (19).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (18).png Danny & Sam FanArt (17).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (16).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (15).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (14).png Danny & Sam FanArt (13).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (12).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (11).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (10).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (9).png Danny & Sam FanArt (8).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (7).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (6).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (5).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (4).jpg Tumblr ni33ecIgCy1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neamoeBbyT1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr myy36uc9an1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mslsatBtvo1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrzllpNXEI1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb20a8QJ1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb4kA3SN1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb3w5H0i1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpecdphjKx1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnuo5l2VIu1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnh8ugiPZU1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlxmm3mOka1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjzg1jyulY1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjzfwrgd2W1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjx4fabMJQ1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjpqfajXC91raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mig3l1jwAO1raft3zo1 500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Frightmare 51.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Frightmare 21.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson time moves forward.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Fanning the flames 24.png S03e09 Danny and Sam blushing.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Two Words.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Two Is Better Than One.jpg Tumblr mgkti46Mwy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgktdk1Ztw1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2bc0qCur1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2b5o21hH1raft3zo1 500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 111621280.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 58871144081.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 4881711280.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 292929002.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Identiy Crisis 19.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson night visit by amethyst ocean daq2uv7.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 1314212801.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson forehead touch.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson couple collage.jpg Sam Manson about to float away.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 283939392824.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 848929292903.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 10137939022.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Kiss 2393030320.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 1245940396715.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Breaking Free.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson aliaviand92bh.jpg Dxsphantomplanet by aliavian-dak6xsn.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 12681500.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 836812627300.jpg Tumblr m9yb2jMEzT1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8i9t0oraD1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8i7l3lqvb1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Beauty Marked 49.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 293216500.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson both at the movies.jpg S02e01 new logo.png Tumblr mhnvbhpNWn1rc2gc6o1 500.jpg 81558n9.png Tumblr olsqgo4ubn1u96f44o2 1280.jpg Tumblr olsqgo4ubn1u96f44o1 1280.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 292929002.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 848929292903.png Danny and Sam 290303032.jpg Sam Manson silences Danny Fenton with corndog.png Sam Manson's fed up.png Danny and Sam 28930303.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson You and Me.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 7569380804595.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton soaring.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2920202002.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton fake out make out.png Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Flirting with Disaster 55.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 254497530225.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Phantom Planet 52.png Dxsphantomplanet by aliavian-dak6xsn.jpg Triva *She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Sam is the person responsible for Danny becoming half-ghost. *Sam is the person who created Danny's logo in the beginning of the second season. External Links *Sam Manson - Danny Phantom Wikia Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest